Saving Beca
by FightSong
Summary: This is a story about Beca and all the abuse she has gone through and how she is coping. This will have a lot of Physical and sexual abuse, along with Self-Harm and eating disorders. They will be in detail so please be careful. It also deals with Dissociation. The first chapter is a summary/outline of what the story is about. Rating will change later when I get to the sexual abuse.
1. Summary

**This story will be triggering as it is going to have a lot of in depth detail about sexual and Physical abuse along with Self-harm and an eating disorder. So please read with caution**

Saving Beca

Summary:

Beca and Stacie are twins, there birthdays are on to separate days. Chloe is their older step-sister, she loves them and looks out for them. Beca and Stacie lived with their mom after their dad left when they were three, but their mom died when they were five so they went to live with their dad and Shelia and her eight-year-old daughter Chloe. Chloe has always been best friends with their neighbors Aubrey and he brother Luke. They have always been protective of Stacie and Beca. Warren started abusing Beca a month after she moved in. When Beca was ten he took Beca with him to the school in the basement and three of his colleges along with him would sexually abuse her they would always where condoms. When she was fourteen years old the three professors raped her without condoms and she got Pregnant with twins. Chloe, Stacie and Shelia along with Aubrey and Luke knew Beca was raped but she refused to tell them who is doing it and that it is four people, she also doesn't let them know that it actually still happening. They also know that she is being Physically abusing her with a belt and their fist, but again she refuses to tell them that it is Warren. Beca started Dating Aubrey when she was fifteen years old, and Aubrey was eighteen. Beca deals with Dissociation, Self-harm, and an eating disorder as well and has since she was eleven. Beca and Stacie have just joined their sister and Aubrey at college and the Bellas. They have moved into the Bella house which they have been basically living there the last year anyways. Beca's girls Harley and Jordan have also live there. Follow the story as everybody finds out who is sexually and Physically abusing Beca, as long as everybody helping Beca to recover and over come all the pain she has endured.

 **A/N:**

 **Please let me know if this seems like a story you guys want me to peruse or if it seems like a dead end.**


	2. Dissociation and Birthdays

**Saving Beca:**

 **Chapter One: Dissociation and Birthdays**

Beca was working at the radio station with Luke and he lets her in the booth even though she is a freshman because he has known her forever. He also knows how good she is with mixing music. So Beca and Luke are planning on what mixes of hers they are going to be playing to day in a half hour when they go on air. While they are picking out the music Beca gets a phone call from, she checks the caller ID, when she see's that it says the monster she goes pale really quick. Luke looks at her and see's how pale she got and he is worried. Beca answers the phone, Luke tries to hear who is on the phone but she has her volume so low that he can't hear anything.

"Hello" Beca says as she answers the phone

" _Rebecca, I need you to come down to the school basement in a half hour" Warren growls_

"I-I can't I have work until four and it is only one thirty" She says and Luke looks at her when she is saying this because he can hear how scared she is

" _I don't care, you need to be hear at two o'clock no excuses" He yells as he is get angry_

"Okay, I'll see you th-then" She tells him and then he hangs up the phone

When she hangs up the phone Luke walks over to her because he can see her shaking. When he gets to her, he places his hand on her back. When she feels someone touching her she flinches and jumps away from the touch. Her legs collapse on her so before either of them realizes it she is hitting the floor, and rocking back and forth. Luke is really concerned about this even though Beca does this a lot. He stays where he is but he starts talking to her as well.

"Becs it is okay it's just me Luke, I'm not going to hurt you" He says as she looks up at him

"I-I'm sorry" She stutters and starts crying

"There is no need to be sorry sweetie, can I come sit with you" He asks her instead of doing it so she doesn't freak out

"O-okay" She says while she is still crying and watches him walk over and sits down and pulls her into a hug

"Sh it's okay, your safe" He says while he rubs circles on her back in a smoothing motion

They have been sitting in this position for fifteen minutes and Beca's tears have finally stop. She looks at the clock and sees that she has to go. She never planned on freaking out on him, but she knows when this happens he usually lets her go if she asks to.

"I'm sorry Luke, but is it okay if leave" She asks as she starts to stand up

"Of course, it is. Please call or text me when you get home so I know you are okay" He says as he stands up as well and starts moving back to the chair in front of the music equipment

"Okay I will" She tells him as she heads over to her bag that is in the corner and picks it up and heads out

When she leaves the station it actually takes her less time to get to her destination then she expected. She had an extra five minutes; most people would drag out going in to a place where she knows her abusers are. Not her she rather go in early hoping that it will be done sooner because she showed up early. When she shows up she is surprised that only her "dad" was in side. As soon as he sees her, he tells her that the others had plans with their families so they couldn't be here. He then proceeds to tell her that she knows what to do and that she needs to do it quickly or else things would be worse for her. Once she is done doing what she needed to do warren started talking to her.

"You know you are a lucky girl today. I am not going to everything I usually do to you" Warren sneers at his daughter

"C-can't you just let me be today and tomorrow?" She asks

"Why the fuck would I do that" He screams in her face

"It's one's birthday, tomorrow is mine and my girls" She tells him while she starts to cry

"I know, and your birthday present is that it is just me and I'm not going to fuck you" He sneers then laughs

"Oh, jeez I'm so lucky" She says sarcastically

"You, stupid fuck dirty slut, shut up" He screams and punches her in the face

Once she gets punched in the face she shuts up really quick and just wishes this would end. First, he turned her onto her stomach and carves the words DIRTY SLUT into her stomach and it was quite deep, then he turns her so her back is facing him and carves FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH just as deep into her back, but he wasn't done. He starts hitting her back and the back of her legs with his belt and the buckle. But it never hits where the words are so everybody can make them out. He doesn't stop until her whole back and legs have welts and slashes made from the belt and some from the buckle. All of this took about an hour. When he was done he ordered her to get up and put her clothes back on and told her she knows what will happen if anyone finds out who has been doing this to her. Once he was done tell her that he left without another word.

Beca could barely register anything because she was deep into dissociation and this point. She knows the routine so well that she put her clothes back on. Which consist of jeans and a black tank top and long sleeve black and red flannel. Once she is dressed she starts heading back to the Bella's house. It still amazes her when she comes out of her dissociative state that she was able to get back to the Bella's house. While Beca is on her walk home there is a very worried older Bella and Treble on the phone to eachother.

Luke was so busy with the booth at the radio station that he didn't even realize that Beca hadn't called or texted. When he looks at the clock and sees that it has been an hour he grabs his phone and is instantly worried when he didn't have a miss call of text from her. He immediately tries her cell phone but it went start to voice mail meaning she turned it off, because she always makes sure it is charged for the whole day. He quickly hangs up and calls the Bella house. It only takes two rings for someone to pick up.

"Hey, this is the Bella house and you are talking to Aubrey" She answers the phone like she always does

"Bree, it's Luke please tell me that Becky is there" He pleads with her

"um no she isn't her, she is at the radio station her sift doesn't end for another hour. Shouldn't you know this?" She tells and asks him

"I know but she got a call and then had a sever panic attack and asked to leave early at one forty-five when she calmed down. She told me she'd call or text as soon as she got home. Problem is she should have been there at two thirty. I'm just really worried" He tells his younger sister

"Fuck, you don't think that the call was from her abuser, do you?" She asks him, he can tell that she is starting to freak out

"I don't know she went pale when she got the call, I just thought it was about the mini's" He says

"Shit I have no clue where to check" She says and then she hears the door open

"I'll go walk around to see if I can see her" He tells her

"Oh my god Becs what happened?" She screamed into the phone she didn't even notice that her scream got the attention of Beca's sister. She doesn't notice they rushed into the room either

"Bree, is she there" He asks

"Yeah, she is walking like she is in pain. I can also see that her under shirt is soaked probably with blood, since her flannel isn't even button. Sorry but I have to take care of her" Aubrey says worriedly

"yeah, that's fine please call me if you guys need anything" He tells her

"Of course, bye" She says quickly as she hangs up the phone

Aubrey then rushes to the tiny brunette, along with Chloe and Stacie. She gets there just in time to see her legs buckle under neither her. She rushes forward and catches her. She takes a good look at the younger girls face and can tell right away that she isn't all there because she is still in a dissociative state. The three girls know that although she doesn't seem aware of much she can hear what is going on and what they say to her and understands it, she has just lost the ability to talk. So, the tree older girls take turns talking to her and each other.

"Becs, look at me." Once Aubrey see's Beca look up at her she starts talking. "I want you to know that the minis are still out for their birthday with CR, Emily, and Fat Amy" As soon as Aubrey is done talking one of the others start talking

"Bree, how about you go get the supplies we need and I will bring her up stairs and check is there is a lot of blood. If there is I'll rinse her off. Maybe call your mom as well" Chloe asks and says

"Yeah, that sounds good, Stacie can help me as well." She says as Chloe changes places with her so her and Stacie walk away to go get the stuff and call mama P.

"So, baby B, I am going to take you up stair and get check you out while the others get the stuff" She says as she starts helping the small girl up the stairs and to the bathroom

When they get up to the bathroom Chloe starts taking Beca's clothes off to see how bad she is hurt and to figure out the next move before they take care of the damage. When she manages to get the flannel off the younger girl, she notices that there is so much blood on the front of her shirt and that has never happened before. Once the white tank top is off Chloe tries to hold in her gasps as she sees the words "DIRTY SLUT" carved in to her stomach with a lot of blood smeared all over. Not only that but the small girls looks even skinner than she had two weeks ago, when she walked into the room while she was naked. When she gets Beca's pants of and turns her around her hand goes to her mouth and she feels sick to her stomach. Not only does she have the words "FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH" carved into her into her back. There is no place on her back that doesn't have welts or deep gashes from a belt. She looks down and see's another first her legs are also covered in welts and gashes. The worst being in the crease of her legs where they bend. Chloe decides to get her in the shower to carefully rinse a lot of the blood away. She turns her back on the naked girl and turns the water on and gets it to the right temperature. She then turns around and turns Beca around. She starts talking to her as well.

"Okay, sweetie let's get in the shower to rinse you off" Chloe says as she helps her into the shower

Once she is in the shower Chloe grabs the shower head then switches the water to come out of it. She starts rinsing off the girls front very carefully. Once most of the blood is off she does the same to her back. When she is all done she turns the water off, and helps Beca out of the shower. Once the girl is out she is wrapped in a towel and guided towards Aubrey and her room. Once in the room and on the beds, Chloe tells her she will be right back. When she steps out of the door she almost runs into Aubrey and Stacie.

"So, guys I want to prepare you for what you see. First of all she is a lot skinner than two weeks ago. She has the words "DIRTY SLUT" carved into her stomach along with the words "FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH" carved on her back and that is just half of it. There is no untouched space on her back from the belt. The person however worked around the words. There is also another first. The back of her legs are also have no untouched space. The worst part is the creases of her legs. The gashes are really deep and wide. Like they were touched over and over." Chloe says while she is trying really hard not to cry

"Oh god" Stacie gasps

"Stacie why don't you go down stairs and call Luke to let him know what is going on. I hung up on him suddenly when Becs walked in" Aubrey tells her and watches the girls head nod while she heads to the stairs

"Well I called my mom and she will be here in a half hour. She told me not to put any cream on her so she can asses the damage. And once she figures out of anything needs stiches she will put the right things onto her" Aubrey explains with tears falling

With that said they both head into the room. Once inside Beca looks really small. They both head over to her and Chloe gently removes the towel from the injured girl. Aubrey gets on the other side of the bed to tell her that she is going to clean the wounds, then her mom is going to come over and make sure everything is okay. Since she is a doctor and you hate hospitals. Then she proceeds to pull out all the supplies she will need to disinfect the wounds. Once that is done she get's right to work. Once she is done her mom walks into the room and they start talking.

"Right on time mom, I just finished disinfecting her wounds. She is now ready for you to inspect all the damage. Just so just you are prepared like always I will explain what you will see when Chlo moves out of the way. For the first time she has words carved in to her stomach and back. Plus the whole backside of her body including her legs are all covered in gashes and welts with no untouched skin. The worst part is the creases of her legs. There are gashes really deep and three inches wide" Aubrey explains with tears running down her face.

Her and Chloe move out of the way so Mamma P can inspect the younger girls body. Once she is done inspecting it and rubbing the right cream and medicine on her, she turns to the concerned girls and starts talking.

"Well the back of her knees should have stiches or glue since they are really deep. But I can't do that because of the placement. The stiches would just rip and the glue will split. The carved words are deep but not so deep that they need stiches. I already filled a prescription of Oxy because I knew from the way you talked Aubrey that she would be in a lot of pain. Just make sure one of you guys or any of the Bella's keep a hold of them and give them to her since they are highly addictive. Also call me if things look like they are starting to get infected or worsen." Mama P says and explains

"Thank you, mom, I will walk you out while Chloe helps get the midget dressed" She says and they both turn around and walk out the door

Once the two Posen's are out of the room Chloe grabs a sweatshirt that is two sizes to big for Aubrey, so it will be really baggy and not irritate the skin. She also grabs Aubrey's really baggy sweats because of the same thing. Once she dresses Beca she tells her that they are going to go back down stairs and maybe eat something. So, she gets the girl up and they walk down the stairs into the living room where Aubrey is already on the couch and waiting for them. Beca is slowly coming out of her dissociative state, although she is more aware of things she usually doesn't talk for the rest of the day when. She walks to the couch by herself and starts whimpering because of the pain she can now feel. She gets to the couch and curls up into a tiny little ball, while she is basically on her girlfriend's lap. As soon as she curls her legs she is in extreme pain. While all this was happening, Chloe ran upstairs to get her pain meds and her stuffed Panda she got for her baby sister when she was six and broke her arm. She comes down stairs and goes straight into the kitchen to get a glass of sprite zero, so the younger girl can take the pain pill. As soon as she gets to the couch she hands Beca the pill and the sprite zero so she can take it. Once she put the glass down, she realized Chloe had Bamboo in her hand, and she reached out for the panda. Chloe realized this and handed it to her baby sister, then kissed her on the head and went to help Stacie in the kitchen.

About five minutes later Beca was slowly drifting off, while Aubrey was playing with her hair and softly singing just the way you are by Bruno Mars. As soon as the front door opened and a group of Bella's came in and were very loud. Beca jumped up and tried to get away from the noise, but the older Bella wouldn't let that happen. She pulled her girlfriend all the way on her lap which wasn't hard to do since she was so tiny and thin. She kept repeating that she was safe and nobody would hurt her. The girls noticed the two soon after and apologized and went into the kitchen.

Soon after that Fat Amy, CR, Emily and the mini's come home. The three of them wanted to celebrate the mini twin's birthday and since Beca her sisters, plus Aubrey who adopted the kids will be spending their actual birthday with them they did it today. They took the girls to lunch, then the mall where they got to pick out an outfit for themselves and get a build-a-bear with clothes and accessories. They are so excited they run to their moms to show them.

"Mommy, Mamma wook what we gotted" Harley says excitedly

"Me got Pinky, Harles gotted Bwuey" Jordan says just as excitedly as they both pull out the pandas and shoved them in the woman's faces

"Oh, wow Panda's just like Mommy has but different colors. You guys are so lucky I hope you told the Trio thank you" Aubrey tells them

"Yeah, we did. Mommy wook" Jordan says trying to get her mom to pay attention and talk

"Babies can you look at me? Okay remember how mommy and I sat you down last year and explained that when mommy has bad days she can't really talk for the rest of the day? Well today was one of those days. I promise you guys can show her first thing tomorrow. Before we celebrate all three of your birthdays okay?" Aubrey says and asks them

"Okay, Dinner?" They both ask at the same time once they got done the doorbell rang

"It's pizza and it just got here" Their mamma tells them

Stacie grabs her purse and lets Jordan and Harley open the door. Once the door is open she grabs the pizza and hands the guy money. Once the pizzas are inside the boxes are set down in the living room. Plates, silverware, cups and soda were being brought out by the other girls. Once everything is settled they all eat and watch a movie. Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey all try to get Beca to eat even if it is just a little but she won't, they all understand the reason for not eating tonight. Once everyone was done eating it was seven O'clock and time for the Mini Twins to go to bed. Chloe goes up stairs and helps them get ready for bed. Once everything is done she reads them a story and waits for them to fall asleep. Then heads back down stairs.

"Hey Stacie, what time did you want to head out to celebrate your birthday?" Chloe asks her as she walks in the living room

"I really don't think I want to go out anymore, I should stay here with Beca" Stacie's explains as she keeps an eye on her twin

"Stacie, I think you should go out with the girls. I will stay here with Beca and the girls. I know you are really worried but she is taken care of" Aubrey tells her

"Okay, how about we all get ready and leave in a half hour?" Stacie asks all the girls

"Yeah, that sounds good" Everyone responds at once as they all head upstairs to get ready

Once they were all ready they headed out. They weren't going to be doing any drinking tonight like they planned, Stacie just didn't feel like it. Which all the girls understood and where okay with it. So, they ended up going to a pub where they did Karaoke. They stayed there and sang a lot of songs. Each girl sang by themselves then they teamed up with others to do different songs. At one am they all headed back to the house.

Once they were back at the house they were very quiet as they entered. They weren't sure if Aubrey got Beca to go up stairs or not. When they walked into the living room they saw the two asleep on the couch. All of the girls said good night and headed up to their rooms. But Chloe first stopped in the kitchen and brought Beca pills out and placed them on the side table next to best friend along with a bottle of sprite zero. Once that was done she headed off to bed.

The two sisters fell asleep with the same thought as the other. I really hope she is okay tomorrow for the day we planned.

 **A/N: there you have it the official first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I planned on updating this story every Sunday. But since I got done today which is Thursday I will hopefully upload a chapter every Thursdays. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to know everything if you liked it, loved it, think I should change things whatever it is I would like to read your thoughts.**


	3. The Day After (part 1)

**Saving Beca:**

 **Chapter Two: The day after (Part 1)**

The next day at 5am Beca woke up because of the extreme pain flowing through her whole body. At first, she had no clue why she was feeling so much pain, but then she remembered what her "dad" did to her. When she remembered that she made a promise in her head that she would let her girlfriend who she was laying on sleep as long as she wanted, because whenever she gets hurt she is the one that takes charge and takes care of her for the rest of the day. There are tears streaming down her face and she is trying really hard not to scream. Beca sits up, she bites her lip to stop from crying out in pain. She manages to sit up and she starts to slowly stand up. Once she is completely standing she takes about three steps from the couch and coffee table all while biting on her lip really hard so she doesn't wake the blonde. Once she is away from the couch and the coffee table her legs start to give out, so she closes her eyes and waits tell herself hit the ground, but instead she feels soft hands grab her to prevent what would have happened. Once she feels the hand she starts panicking, her breathe speeds up. The person who is holding turns her around so they are facing each other and she helps them to the ground.

"I've got you baby B, it's just me Chloe. Can you please breathe with me?" Chloe asks her

"I-I c-a-n-t" Beca struggles out while starting to cry

"Yes, you can. Here feel my breathe. Now copy it." Her older sister tells her as she put her little sisters hand on her chest. "That's it sweetie you are doing great" She says as Beca looks up into her eyes

"I-I'm sorry" Beca cries

"There is no reason to be sorry" Chloe says calmly as she rubs smoothing circles on her sisters back

"Y-yes there is, I'm sorry I won't tell you who's doing this to me. I Just can't. I really want too though." She explains as she stops crying and put her head down to stare at the carpet Chloe reaches down and lifts her head so she is look into her eyes

"I know sweetie. Like Bree, me, Stacie, and mom have told you, we are here for whatever you need. When you decide to tell us, who is abusing you we will be here" She tells her "Now how about we get up off the floor, so you can take your pain med. I know you are in an extreme amount of pain, and after that you can go upstairs and get a little more sleep." She says as she stands up and grabs Beca's hand to help her up

Beca lets Chloe help her up and lead her to a chair in the living room so she can sit. When she is sitting her older sister walks away and grabs the pills and bottle of sprite zero. She walks over to her sister and puts the pills in her hand along with the soda bottle. Once Beca had taken the pills Chloe helps her up the stairs, and into bed. She tells her to get some sleep and if she is up by 11am, someone will wake her up most likely her little munchkins. When Chloe walks down the stairs she heads to the living room to talk to the blonde she knows has been awake since Chloe was talking to Beca.

"Bree, I know you are awake, so why don't you sit up and open your eyes. So, we can actually talk" Chloe says as she waits for Aubrey to sit up then she sits down next to her

"Why did this have to happen on the day before her birthday and her daughters? Screw that why did this happen at all" Chloe says as she starts crying for the first time since yesterday

"I don't know Chloe, I wish I did know why. I also wish I knew who was doing this shit to her so I could kill them" Aubrey tells her as she rubs the back of her best friends back, as Chloe stops crying and rubs her eyes

"Why don't you go upstairs and cuddle with baby B and get some more sleep. I know how tired you must be. Like I told Beca if you aren't up by 11am then someone will wake you up, which will probably you daughters" Chloe tells her

"Okay, Thanks" Bree says as she gets up and heads up stairs

Once Aubrey was upstairs Chloe checked the time and it was 6am, which means the birthday girls would be up within the hour. So, she decides to go upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the birthday fun they had planned for the sets of twins. Once she was done, she heads down stairs. She is sitting on the couch watching tv for about five minutes before she hears two pair of little feet coming down the stairs and into the room. She turns to look at them and talks.

"Happy Birthday mini munchkins" Chloe says as they run to her for hugs

"Fank you aunt Chwoe" They say at the same time

"You guys are more than welcome. How about we go upstairs and give you guys another bath, then we can get you guys ready for your birthday fun" She asks them, as she starts to stand up

"Yes, pwease. We want to wook good for today" Harley says as she grabs her twins hand and the run upstairs

So, all three of them head upstairs and into the bathroom that is shared amongst everyone in the house. Once inside Chloe turns on the water and gets it to the right temperature. While she was doing this the twins strip off their clothes. When the water is ready Chloe turns around ready to tell them to take off their clothes, but instead she shakes her head and helps them inside. Once they were inside, the older girl let them play with their bath toys for about 20 minutes. Once she took all the toys away she started washing them, deciding not to wash the hair again since it was washed last night. Once they were all clean she takes them out of the bath one by one. She puts Harleys frog towel on her, and Jordan's duck towel on her. Once they were dry enough to leave the bathroom they pull Chloe towards their room. Once in their room Chloe sits them on the bed so she can go to the closet to get the clothes for them. She asks them what they want to wear.

"Jordan we will start with you since you are older" Chloe says

"Hey Aunt Chwoe not nice" Harley says and she has the look on her face like her mother does when she doesn't think what someone said was funny

"I'm sorry Harles, would you like to go first?" She asks even though she knows the answer

"No, but fanks for asking" She says with a big smile on her face

"You are such a goof like your mom" She tells her as she laughs "Okay back to you Jordy what do you feel like wearing today?" She asks while holding up to outfits. One is a purple dress with white dots on it, and the other is a blue dress with black dots

"None, Tutu" She tells her while shaking her head

"How about you wear one of these dresses, then when we get back home you can wear the tutu" Chloe asks her, she knows that Aubrey and Beca are trying to get her to wear more things then just her tutu

"No, me want tutu" She tells her aunt while stomping her foot, and that makes Harley laugh

"Ugh, okay fine, but I am going to pick the rest of the outfit." She tells the little girl as she gives in and pulls out the shirt she wants the girl to wear

"Otay, Fank you" Jordan says as she hugs her aunt

"Your welcome, So, Harles it your turn now" She says as she turns back to the closet "Who do you want to look like today?" She asks the younger twin because she likes dressing like one of the bellas everyday it makes all the girls laugh

"Mommy" She says as she jumps up and down

"You want to look like your mommy today? Is it because you guys share a birthday?" Chloe asks even though she knows that is probably why she chose to look like Beca today

"Yes, me wook just wike her today" Harley says with her hands on her hips

"Okay so how about this" She asks as she holds up a black shirt with a blue and green flannel and black skinny jeans then she realizes she was missing somethings "Silly me, I forgot the headphones and the converse" Chloe tells her as the little girl laughs

"Yes, all dat" Harley says smiling as she runs up to her aunt and grabs the clothes

Once all the cloths are picked out she sets out to get the two little girls dressed. It usually is a hassle to get them dressed, but today they were more than happy to get dressed quickly since they couldn't wait for their birthday celebration that was a surprise. When everyone is dressed with their hair done they all head down stairs. Once they get down stairs Chloe looks at the time and sees that it is 7:30am. Most of the bellas wake up between now and 8 O'clock so Chloe decides to start making breakfast. She asks the twins if they want to help, because usually do.

"Jordy, Harles do you guys want to help me make breakfast for everyone? Since it's your birthday I will let you decide what we have." Chloe asks and tells them. Already knowing the answer to the question and what they are going to say they want to make

"Yes, we always have" They both say at the same time

"Oh, so you guys want waffles with whipped cream and berries. Do you guys want bacon and hash browns as well?" She states then asks

"Yes pwease" Harley says while Jordan nods her head

"Okay munchkins let's get to work" Chloe tells them as she grabs their hands and head to the kitchen.

Once they are in the kitchen, Chloe helps the twins wash their hands and put on the aprons they get for Christmas last year since they have always loved to help cook. Once she finished with that she washed her own hands and put on her apron as well. She looks at the girls and helps them up onto the step stools so they can reach the counter, and sink. She tells them to pour the ingredients into the big mixing bowl once she has measured each one out. The girls take turns doing that. Now it was time to mix the batter. She told them that one needs to stir the batter and the other can wash strawberries. Harley chose to stir while Jordan wanted to rinse the berries. So, she gets both the girls situated where she wants them and shows both of them what to do. When the twins are done they go to the living room to play while Chloe does all of the cooking. While they were prepping and she was cooking the Bella's started filling in the living room and kitchen. When breakfast was done at 8:25 AM everybody was done stairs except Beca and Aubrey. There girls wanted to wake them up but they were told they had a late night and needed some more rest, but were promised they could wake them up later.

When all of the breakfast was brought out and into the dinning room where they eat sometimes. Once the food was placed in front of the twins they both dug in right away. All the older girls started laughing because the minis had whipped cream all over their faces. All of the other girls started eating as well. When everybody was done eating Emily whipped the twin's faces. Then CR and herself cleared the table and did the dishes while everybody else moved to the living room, except Chloe had walked up stairs right after breakfast to talk to Aubrey and Beca to see if it was okay for the twins to open the presents from the other girls. Beca nodded her head and fell right back to sleep, Aubrey told her that it was fine but they couldn't open Chloe's or Stacie's without them. She agreed to that and walked out to let them sleep. So once Chloe came back downstairs and nodded her head there were presents handed out to the two 4 year-olds. The presents consisted of stuffed animals, dolls, movies, and books. Of course, the twins loved all of the gifts and said thank you.

It was only 9:30 and the girls where getting antsy because they really wanted to wake up their moms. So, Stacie decided to put on one of the movies they had got for their birthday. They put in the movie Cinderella. Like she thought it did the trick the girls were very interested in the movie and didn't move from in-front of the TV. They even told the older girls to be quiet when they were talking because it was ruining the movie.

While the movies was on downstairs, the two sleeping mothers started to wake up. Of course, Beca was in pain so, Aubrey got her a cup of water and two of her pain meds. She handed them to Beca and she gladly took them. Beca started talking after she took her pills.

"Bree, thank you" Beca says as she pecks the older girl on the lips

"For what baby?" She asks confused as she runs her hands through the younger girls hair

"For not leaving me, for loving me. For not pressuring me to tell you who has been hurting me" She tells her girlfriend

"Of course, Baby. I love you know matter what happens to you. I will be as patient you need me to be" Aubrey says as she pecks the younger girl on the lips "I think we should go take a shower I will help you since you are in so much pain" Aubrey suggested

"Yeah, the twins must be going crazy without us" Beca agrees and tells her as they both stand up and head to the bathroom

Once in the bathroom Aubrey turns on the water and lets it warm up. When it is warmed up she turns the water so it wasn't too hot or too cold, but was at a temperature that wouldn't hurt Beca. Once that was done she turns around and helps Beca with her cloths and is careful not to irritate the wounds that are all over her body. Once that was done she takes her own clothes off and they both get into the shower. Aubrey washes her body and hair first, then she helps Beca do the same. Beca was very jumpy while her girlfriend was washing her, but that isn't new. She is jumpy all the time but not as much as she is right now. When they were both clean the jump out of the shower and dry off. They then head into their room. Aubrey gets dressed first then pulls out Cloths for the tiny brunette. Beca insisted that she wear normal clothes and not sweats because they were going out to celebrate both set of twin's birthdays' as a family. Aubrey agreed. She handed her the cloths and Beca got dressed hissing as she pulls up the jeans, and her long sleeve shirt on. Once they are dressed they both head down stairs.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, they could see their girls watching Cinderella and weren't aware of anything else happening. The Bella's heard the walking down the stairs so they turned around. Beca and Aubrey put a finger up to their lips. They walk down the stairs right as the ending of Cinderella ends. They get behind one twin each and bend down, then bend down so they can whisper in their ears happy birthday. When they hear their moms voices the squeal, turn around to give each of them hugs. Beca winces and flinches when they hug her but she tries to hide it. The twins didn't even notice but her sisters and girlfriend did.

"My babies are you ready for the fun day we have planned?" Beca asks them

"I know I am" Aubrey says while Chloe and Stacie nod their heads and agree with her

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Go no?" Harley squeals and asks

"Yes, go now? Jordan agrees with her sister

"Not yet girls, mama and mommy need to eat a little something before we leave" Stacie says while bent down to their height

"Otay" They both agree

Beca and Aubrey walk into the kitchen after the twins agree to them eat. But what they didn't notice is that they followed them. Aubrey has Beca sit down at the bar top while she heats up the waffles and hash browns. While Aubrey is heating up the food Beca feels two hands on both sides of her pull on her jeans, she looks down and sees the twins smiling. She picks them up and put them on the same chair since the are both small and they can fit in one. Aubrey comes back with the food and sits a plate in front of her girlfriend and herself. The older girl starts eating right away but Beca on the other hand cut up her food and just pushes it around her plate, and the twins are talking to them about the day they had yesterday with their aunt's. When Aubrey is half way done with her food she looks over and sees that her girlfriend is just pushing the food around her plate. So, she leans in and whispers in her ear "Baby you need to eat the pancake. I gave you a small one" Beca nods her head and starts eating very slowly. Once they were done eating Beca stands up and grabs both plates and ignores Aubrey telling her that she could do it. She heads into the kitchen and washes the dishes. When she is done she gets the girls and follows Aubrey into the living room. Then they start talking.

"Okay Bella's we are going to head out for both sets of twin's birthday fun, we won't be back until around 6 or 7" Aubrey tells them

"We know cap, you told us this everyday this week so we wouldn't forget. Know go have fun" Fat Amy tells them while all the other agree as well

Okay, Jordy, Harles let grab your guys jackets so we can head out" Beca says as she grabs the twin's hands and walks towards the hall closet

"Otay, Ready" They both say once their jackets are on

We all of the girls have their jackets on they say good bye to the other Bella's and head out. They walk the five minutes to the Trebels house so they could pick up Luke. Once they picked up Luke the all head to the parking lot to get into the cars. The moms and girls in one car so Chloe, Stacie, and Luke are in the other. Once all of them are in the cars they start driving towards their fist destination which both sets of twins have no clue where that is.

 **A/N: There you have it Chapter two of this story. The rest of the day will be in the next chapter. I though if I included everything in this one it would be way to long. Next chapter they are going to be going to places that may or may not be in Georgia but they are fun places so please just go with it. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know what they are. Also, if you are going to favorite my story and/or follow it I would appreciate it if you leave a review. It doesn't have to be a long one at all. Also, like always if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review. Thank you.**


	4. The Day AFter (part2)

**Saving Beca:**

 **Chapter Three: The day after (Part 2)**

After thirty minutes of driving they arrived at their first designation for the day. Which was an aquarium, the minis have never been to one before and Stacie and Beca love all animals so they decided that this would be a good spot to take them for their birthdays. The three oldest family members decided that they were going to park a little out of the way so the birthday girls wouldn't know where they are right away. So, when they all got out of the car they started walking toward the aquarium. It only took them about five minutes of walking to get to the front entrance. When they got there Aubrey was the first one to notice how much pain her girlfriend was in. When she noticed this, she reached into her purse and grabbed out the bottle of pain pills. She then took two out and handed them to Beca with some water she also had in her purse. When Aubrey looked into the younger girls eyes she could see excitement but also pain and exhaustion. Before Aubrey could ask her question, Stacie started squealing in excitement.

"The aquarium" Stacie screams as she turns to her older sister and crushes her in a hug "Guys this is amazing Becs and I haven't been here since we were ten" Stacie says still very excited

"Aunt Chwoe what is an Arium?" Harley asks her while tugging on her pants

"Me want know too" Jordan says

"Well it is a place where you can see a lot of animals like a zoo, but these animals live in water or swim in water" Chloe explains

"yay we go now?" Jordan asks that's when Aubrey pulls her eyes away from her girlfriends and speaks to the group

"Guys why don't you hand Me, mine and Beca's tickets and we will meet you in there?" Aubrey asks and before anyone could question her she tilts her head towards the smaller girl and they all get the message

"Yeah, here you go" Luke says as he hands Aubrey the two tickets

Once he hands the two tickets over he grabs the twin's hands and they walk toward the ticket taker along with Chloe and Stacie. Once Aubrey sees that they are inside she turns and faces Beca again.

"Baby, I know you are in a lot of pain. I think we should have you sit in a wheel chair if they have one, so the pain doesn't get really bad." When she says that she can see Beca shaking her head "I know you don't want to but Becs you will probably collapse with pain. Please do this for me?" Aubrey says as she grabs both of her hands

"Bree, I know you think I can't handle walking around, but I can. Just please I want to enjoy my birthday, along with the twins and Stacie's as well." Beca tells her hoping to reassure her

"Okay, but if you feel like your going to faint you need to tell me okay?" Aubrey tells her very sternly

"I will, thank you Bree. I love you" Beca says and tells her

"I love you too. Let head inside" Aubrey kissing her forehead then grabs her hand and leads them inside

Once they get to the ticket booth she hands the girl the tickets and head inside. They are inside for about five minutes when they see the others, so they walk up to them and join the others. When they get next to everyone the twins run over to their moms. Harley takes Beca's hand and Jordan takes Aubrey's and start pulling them so they can go see all the animals. They laugh at the girl's antics but follow them anyways. They walk around for awhile looking at all the animals. When they have been there for about an hour they decide to go sit and get something to drink. Once they are sitting down outside with drinks the twins go and run off to the little play area they have outside. When they are gone the adults start to talk. All the adults what to make sure that Beca is okay. Stacie is the first one to talk.

"Becs you okay?" Stacie asks her as she take a sip of her drink

"I'm…" She starts to say but Chloe cuts her off

"Baby B please don't lie to us, we want the truth" Chloe tells her also drinking from her cup

"Guys, I know you are worried but please don't make a fuss I just want to enjoy these birthday plans that were planned." Beca pleads with them

"Becky we care about you" Luke pipes up

"I know you do, but please stop worrying" Beca says getting frustrated and Aubrey can see this so she tries to calm her down

"Okay, baby we will stop asking you if you are okay, but you have to promise that is you are in pain that you tell one of us okay?" Aubrey says trying to calm her down but also in a voice that Beca knows not to argue with

"Thank you, and I promise" Beca says as the twins come back from playing

"Mommy, we see more?" Harley asks her as she jumps on her mom's lap

"See more?" Jordan agrees as she climbs on Chloe's lap

"Of course, we are going to see Sea Otters next. They are one of my favorite animals" Beca tells them as she ruffles Jordan's hair

"If everyone is done with their drinks we can go" Luke says

"let's go" Everyone shouts at once as they all start to get up

Beca is carrying Harley around on her hip, while Luke has Jordan on his shoulders. They went and saw the sea otters. Everyone loved how excited Beca got when she saw them swimming and playing. They haven't really seen Beca look this happy in forever. This is part of the reason they decided to come here and the zoo because they know how happy the animals make her. Once they are done looking at all of the animals they go into the gifts shops. Aubrey tells both sets of twins that she would buy each of them one thing. Luke told them that he would buy them a souvenir from the other place they were going to go after this. Aubrey bought Beca a stuffed sea otter, Harley a realistic stuffed penguin and Jordan a pink penguin, and she bought Stacie a stuffed turtle. Chloe bought the mom and daughters all matching sweatshirts. She also bought Stacie and herself a sweatshirt. She offered to buy Luke one but he said he didn't want one.

Once they bought all of the souvenirs they all headed out to the cars so they could go to the zoo. The older three ended up telling the girls that they were now going to the zoo. While in the car the twins were in the back talking to their moms about how much they loved seeing all of the animals. While they were talking Aubrey was glancing at Beca every couple of minutes and she can see the pain on her girlfriend's face. When her daughters stopped talking Aubrey turned on some music that they liked and turned it up so they couldn't hear the conversation that was going on in the front.

"Baby, I know that you don't want to ruin this day, but I can see on your face that you are in a lot of pain. You promised you would tell us if you were in pain and you didn't." Aubrey says while grabbing her hand and rubbing circles on her knuckles

"Bree I am fine. I promise I will tell you if I am in too much pain that I can't handle" Beca tells her while looking at her girlfriend

"Against my better judgement I will leave it alone, but will you at least take more pain pills?" Aubrey asks her hoping the answer is yes

"I'm sorry but no. I do not want to be high on pain killers while at the zoo with our daughters. I took them earlier but that is all I am going to be taking until we get back home. Please don't ask me again" Beca tells her getting angry

"Okay sweetie, girls we are here." Aubrey tells her and everyone while she parks the car

Once both cars are parked everyone gets out of the cars and head up to the ticket taker at the zoo. Once they hand the guy their tickets and head inside they decide that they should go and eat lunch first so they can spend more time looking at the animals. When they get to the food area they all start planning on what they want.

"Luke, Stacie and I are going to go get the food we want while you guys get a table. When we come back with our food you can go get your okay?" Chloe's tells and asks them

That sounds good, come on girls lets pick a table" Aubrey says and tells the girls while she grabs their hands

"Mama, mommy we want this one" Jordan says as she and Harley drag both of them to the table

"Okay girls what do you want to eat? They have corn dogs, chicken fingers, grilled cheese, nachos, curly fries, regular fries, chili fries, and chili cheese fries." Beca asks and tells them

"Me want chick fingers wif chiwi cheese fries" Harley tells her

"me want corn dog wif chiwi cheese fries" Jordan tells her

"Okay how about we get a large chili cheese fry that we can all share?" Aubrey says and asks them as the girls nod their heads

"Do you girls want to share a strawberry milkshake?" Beca asks them

"Yes pwease" They both say at the same time as the other come to the table

"Becs what do you want I will go order the food since they bring it to the table" Aubrey asks while she looks at the tiny brunette

"I'll share the fries and I'll just have water to drink" Beca tells her while looking anywhere but her girlfriend

"Becs come on you have to eat more. I'm going to order you a grilled cheese" Aubrey tells her as she gets up to go order the food

While she is gone everyone else at the table is talking about all the animals they saw at the aquarium. Beca was talking about the sea otters and how cute they were. The twins where talking about the penguins and the others were talking about all of the other animals. Aubrey comes back to the table ten minutes later and joins in on the conversation. The food comes shortly after that and they all start to eat except Beca she just starts picking at her sandwich and putting some of it in her napkin and pockets. Since everyone is talking she doesn't think anybody sees her doing this but she is wrong Chloe and Stacie see her doing this and they tap Aubrey on the shoulder so she can see what she is doing as well.

"Girls, why don't we go to the bathroom and then we can come back and finish our food" Aubrey asks them

"I think I'll go too" Stacie says

"Otay" The girls say as they stand up and head to the bathroom with their mom and aunt. Once they are gone Chloe gets up and goes over to Beca

"Becs, I know you didn't eat anything before we left. I need you to eat" Chloe says as she takes her sisters hands in hers

"Chloe I am eating. Half my sandwich is gone see" She says as she points to the plate

"Sweetie I saw you putting it in your pocket and napkin. You need to eat just a little" Chloe tells her trying not to get upset

"Okay" She says as she pulls apart her sandwich and takes tiny bites

"Thank you" She says and kisses the top of her head

When the others got back from the bathroom they finished eating then set out to go look at the animals. The twins were so excited seeing all the animals since they have never been to the zoo. Beca was so happy to see the pandas. Stacie was just happy to see all of the animals. They spent two hours walking around looking at the animals. They then headed over to the gift shop and Luke told the twins he would get each of them one thing. Beca and Stacie said they were found but her bought Harley and Jordan a stuff Giraffe each. Aubrey bought matching sweatshirts for everyone including Luke. Once the bought all the stuff they headed out to the cars and made there way back to Barden.

During the first five minutes of the car ride Aubrey could see that Beca was in a lot of pain. When her girls were done talking about all of the animals they saw Aubrey goes to talk to Beca but sees that she is asleep. Pretty soon the twins fall asleep as well. So, Aubrey is listening to music quietly. When they pull up to Barden Aubrey picks Jordan up, Stacie picks up Harley and Luke picks up Beca because he doesn't want to wake her since they know she is in a lot of pain. They all head to the Bellas house and put the girls in their rooms. They then head down stairs. They thank Luke and walk him to the door.

The rest of the girls sit down with all the Bellas and talk about all the fun they had. Stacie was talking about how awesome the aquarium was and how her and Beca haven't been there in forever. Aubrey talked about how cute the twins where when they saw all of the animals and also how happy and excited Beca was. When they were done talking they decided to order some food. When the food got there, they woke all of the girls up. They all started eating but Beca again was just playing with her food. Aubrey tried to get her to eat some food but didn't really push it, since she could see how warn out she was from today. She could also tell she was in a lot of pain. So, she gets two pain pills out and hands them to the younger girl. She takes them without any complaints. Once they were done eating they sat down and watched a movie. Beca and the twins fell asleep right away.

When the movie was over it was late and they all decided to go to sleep. Stacie and Chloe took the twins up to their room. Aubrey carried Beca up to their room and put her into the bed they share. Aubrey strips her out of her cloths looks at her wounds and cleans them then put her Pjs on her. It is too early to give Beca more pain pills, so she puts two by her nightstand just in case her tiny girlfriend wakes up in pain she can give them to her. Aubrey then get herself ready for bed. When she is done she turns out the light and gets into bed. She falls asleep pretty quickly.

 **A/N: There you have it Chapter 3. I really hope people still like this story and are interested in reading it. If you enjoy the story or have any ideas or feed back please review and let me know. I know this chapter is a little late. It was supposed to be up on Thursday but my internet has been down. Next chapter is going to be the first day of classes, and everyone is going to get little clues on who has been abusing Beca. The people who abuse her will not be revealed all at once.**


	5. Collage Starts

**Saving Beca:**

 **Chapter Four: College Starts**

During the night Beca woke up five times, but she has learned how not to wake up her girlfriend in the process. Her last nightmare was at 5am. This one was really bad and she couldn't shake it at all. So, she got up went to the bathroom grabbed her razor that Aubrey doesn't know about and sat down against the bathtub. She started cutting her arm. When she was done she was so exhausted, that she ended up falling asleep in the bathroom.

Aubrey's alarm went off at 6:30am just like every day. She grabs her phone to turn it off. When she was done she put it down and turned to wake up her girlfriend. She was a little surprised that her little DJ wasn't in bed. She knows her girlfriend has nightmares frequently but she usually always stays in bed and if it is really bad she ends up waking Aubrey up. She looks around and sees that the bathroom light is on with the door cracked a little. She heads over to the bathroom and knocks waiting for an answer. When she doesn't get an answer, she opens up the door and the sight she sees breaks her heart. Laying against the bathtub is her tiny girlfriend with a razor in her hand and dried blood on both of her arms from cutting. Aubrey shakes her head and wipes some tears from her eyes and jumps into action. She goes into the hall closet and grabs a black towel that they use for situations like this. She then returns to the bathroom and gets all the supplies out. Once all that is done she sits down in front of Beca and wakes her up.

"Hey baby girl you need to wake up" Aubrey's tells her as she rubs circles on her cheek.

"Sleeping" Beca mumbles as she tried to push Aubrey's hand away

"I know you want to sleep, but I need to clean your cuts and we start classes today." Aubrey explains to her as she kisses her nose.

"No class, please don't make me go" Beca begs as she wakes up

"Baby, you have to go to class, now let me clean your cuts. We will talk about this when we get back after classes" Aubrey tells her

"Okay" Beca whispers

Once Beca agrees Aubrey grabs the towel and the supplies she need to disinfect the wounds. Like always she tells the tiny DJ that it will sting. The tiny girl gasps when she starts disinfecting them. Once she was done with that, she put some cream on them so hopefully they won't get infected. Once all that was done she wraps her arm up with gauze. Then Aubrey kisses the bandaged arm, then her lips. Once all that was done Aubrey helps Beca stand up and they head to their room. Aubrey tells the younger Bella that she is going to take a shower and will be back, and for her girlfriend to take the pills that are on the side table and to get dressed. Once Beca is done getting dressed and putting her heavy eye make-up on she goes down stairs to make breakfast for everyone.

While Aubrey is in the shower she takes that time to let her tears fall. She cries for about five minutes and then she starts washing her hair and body, plus shave everything. Once she is done with all of that she gets out of the shower and dries herself off. She heads into her room and is surprised when she does see the DJ in their room. Instead of dwelling on it since she is pretty sure she is down stairs or waking up the little munchkins, she gets dressed and put on her make-up. Once all that is done it is 7:30am and she is pretty sure that if the little ones aren't up they will be any minute. Just like that she hears two sets off little feet coming into her room.

"Mama we hungry" Harley and Jordan say at the same time

"Okay babies how about we go get you guys dressed and then we can go down stairs and I'll make breakfast" She asks them as she is kneeling in front of them

"Otay, wets go" Jordan says as she pulls her mamma's arm to make her move. They get to the twins room and Aubrey get their clothes out

"Okay so Jordan you are going to wear jeans and a top that you can pick out" Aubrey tells her as she gets the said jeans, and a pair of underwear

"No, tutu" Jordan says as she stomps her foot

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't wear your tutu today, it's in the wash"

"Home?" She asks with a pout.

"Yes you can wear it when you get home" Aubrey tells her and watches Jordan pick out a top which is pink with sparkles

"Go sit on the bed while I get Harles clothes" She tells Jordan as she turns around to face the younger twin, and she knows the question she doesn't even wait for it

"I Chwoie" Harley says with a cute pout on her face

"Okay, she you will wear the blue dress you have that is exactly like her Aunt Chloes, go sit on the bed by your sister so I can get you guys dressed" Aubrey tells her as she grabs it and some underwear

"Otay" Harley says

Once the girls are on the bed she turns to grab the shoes they are going to wear, which are matching white ones. She has those and the clothes with her while she walks towards the bed. She helps both girls take off their PJ's and put their clothes on for the day. Once they were dressed they headed down stairs. Aubrey looked at her phone and saw that it was 7:45 which means the rest of the Bella's are either already up and ready, or getting read right now. So, she wasn't surprised when she smelled waffles, and like she suspected Beca was the one in the kitchen making the breakfast. She put two plates of waffles on the table and told everyone to help themselves. Aubrey sits down in a chair and Beca sits down on Aubrey's right and her girls are on her left she picks up each of their plates and gets them some waffles with whipped cream and strawberries and cut them up for them, then hands them each a plate.

"Here you go babies" She says as she watches them dig in

"Fank you" They both say with their mouths full

"Munchkins you know not to talk with food in your mouth" Aubrey tells them in between bites

"Sorry" They say when they swallow

"It's okay" Aubrey tells them as she looks over at her girlfriend and sees she only has a glass of diet Pepsi in front of her. She leans in and talks to her girlfriend while the girls are busy eating

"Baby, I need you to eat a little" Aubrey tells her softly with nothing but love in her voice

"Brey, I already ate while I was cooking I ate the first waffle since they come out weird" Beca tells her fidgeting with her hands

"Becs I know that is a lie, I need you to eat at least half of a waffle" She tells her

Beca just nodes her head while Aubrey grabs a waffle and puts it on her plate. She then cuts it in half and puts one half on Beca's plate. She watches her girlfriend from the corner of her eye while she joins in on the Bella's conversations. She was really interested in the conversation that she didn't notice that the tiny DJ got up from the table. She finally noticed when she and all of the other girls heard her purging in the bathroom. When she comes out they don't say anything because the two older Bella's and her twin are going to be talking to her about this and other things tonight. Beca walks out of the bathroom and looks at the time, and sighs.

"Okay babies it's 8:30, which means it's time for mommy and most of the Bella's to leave for class. Mama is going to drop you guys off at Kindergarten." Beca tells them as she leans down to kiss them

"Otay mommy. Good day" Harley tells her and she know exactly what she means

"Of course mommy is going to have a good day. I want you both to have a good day also, Goodbye babies" She tells them as she bends down to give them a kiss

"Bye" they yell as Beca grabs her stuff and heads out

Beca puts her headphones on and starts heading towards campus. She knows her sisters are going to catch up with her since they all have classes today, and all three of them had the same first two classes, while Stacie and her hand a third class together as well. Within two minutes of walking Chloe and Stacie catch up with her and Chloe reaches up and takes her headphones off. She just looks at her and shrugs her shoulders. Ten minutes later they arrive on campus. They head to their first class. All three of them sit in front. Twenty-five minutes later Professor Smith walks in, as soon as he sees Beca he smirks but she doesn't see him yet. She only notices him when he starts talking.

"Welcome to Psych 101, my name is Professor Smith. I will be taking roll for the first two weeks after that it's up to you guys if you want to show up or not." He says while look in the front row and sees the three Mitchel sisters. Once he is done with roll he starts talking about the semester

"I am not an easy Professor so if you want easy then I would advise you to get up and walk out. With that said, you guys are going to be writing five papers during this semester. You are going to have a test on four chapters every other month. With all that said we are going to be watching a video for this first class" as he is done talking Chloe and Stacie can feel their sister shaking since she is in the middle of them

"Becs are you okay you are shaking?" Chloe asks her as she looks at her baby sister

"F-f-ine" She says gasping for breath since she is in the middle of a panic attack.

"Just breath baby" Stacie tells her.

Beca calms down about five minutes later and within fifteen minutes she fell asleep on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe doesn't mind because she knows that panic attacks a lot out of her. She slowly massages her scalp which always calms her down. When the movie was over the professor turns the lights back on. He see's that Beca is asleep and he knows how to get under her skin. Since her dad told him and two of his co-workers all about her. He dismisses the class, and everybody rushes out except for the sisters. They wake Beca up and start to leave the classroom when the Professor speaks

"Rebecca can I have a word with you?" He asks sounding kind of angry

"Y-e-eah, what is it?" She asks him hoping he will talk in front of her sisters but she has no such luck

"Chloe, Stacie can you guys please leave I need to talk to her alone" He says getting frustrated

"Go on guys, I'll meet up with you guys in a half hour for our next class" Beca says as she watches her sisters walk out of the classroom

"Rebeca what the fuck is wrong with you, falling asleep during class? You don't fall asleep when I'm inside of you and the other are beating you are inside you as well. Don't think I won't tell your father about this. You will get punished tomorrow. Now get out of here you fat useless slut" He says as he slaps her across the face

"S-sorry" She says as she runs out of the classroom

As she runs out of the classroom she doesn't notice that her sisters where standing by the door waiting for her. They just watched her run and they debated if they should go after her or not. They decided not to, but they would fill Brey in on what they found out and ask Beca about it tonight when they had their talk about her eating disorder and cutting.

So, they both decided to just go to their next class and wait for her there. She showed up 40 minute later and was 20 minutes late. Both of her sisters shared a look knowing that she probably was in the bathroom hurting herself. Beca walked in very quietly and was glad that the teacher didn't even notice that she was late. Her sisters looked at her and asked if she was okay and she nodded that she was.

The rest of the day was easy. Beca and Stacie only had one more class and they were in the same one. Chloe actually had three more classes so she was going to meet them back at the Bella house. When the twins last class ended they walk back to the Bella house. Beca was in a lot of pain but she also knew Aubrey wasn't home and she was the one with the pain pills. So, she told Stacie she was just going to go to bed.

Beca had been sleeping for a long time it was seven O'clock when she woke up. She was really surprised that no one woke her up to eat or get the kids ready for better. Beca decides to get up and go to her daughter's room and they were in bed while Fat Amy read them a story. Beca heads down stairs since she wasn't needed in the kid's room. When she gets to the living room she sees her sister and girlfriend sitting on the couch facing each other and discussing how they were going to talk to Beca about all this. When they hear a noise, they turn around and see Beca standing there fidgeting. They could also tell she was in a lot of pain. So, Aubrey got up and gave her two pain pills and some water. Beca took them with no complaints. Once that was done they all sat down and Beca laid her head in her girlfriend's lap and gave a content sigh when she felt her head being rubbed. The room was completely silent until Beca spoke up.

"I am guessing that since all the other girls aren't down hear that you guys want to have a serious chat" She says quietly

"yeah, we do Baby Bee, but first we want you to eat a little something. I made mac & cheese I know you really like it so I saved you some" Chloe tells her

"I'm not hungry, I just want to get this talk over with" She says desperately

"If we talk first do you promise to eat after? If not, we are going to sit here and watch you eat before we have this talk" Stacie says in a tone that tells you she is screwing around

"I promise" She tells them

Once Beca tells them that they all silently agree that they should go ahead and have this talk now and when they were done they would make Beca eat.

"So, baby Bee we wanted to talk to you about what we heard Professor Smith talking about with you" Stacie says very carefully hoping not to scare her off

"Oh th-that w-w-as n-nothing" She tells them as she started to have a panic attack

When they realized the tiny DJ was having a panic attack Aubrey lifted her up and put her tiny girlfriend on to her lap facing her. She grabbed her hands and told her to breathe just like she was. Aubrey then place her hand on Beca's chest and Beca's hand on her chest. Beca soon got her breathing under control. When she was calming down the girls looked at each other and they all silently agreed they still needed to have this talk. So, they braced themselves for what was going to happen, they know it can be really bad or just normal bad.

 **A/N: There you have it this is chapter 4. I'm sorry I cut this off where I did. If I didn't I would probably had made this a 7,000 word chapter and I don't like reading long ones like that so I decided against it. would really love to continue this story but I'm not sure if people even like this story or not. I'm hardly getting any reviews. So please if you want me to continue this story review and let me know.**


	6. Hard Conversations

**Saving Beca:**

 **Chapter Five: Hard Conversations**

Once Beca was completely calm. She relaxed into Aubrey and buried her head into her girlfriend's neck. She is pretty sure that the other three girls in the room aren't going to give up on having this conversation with her, but she is hoping they will. But all that hope went out the door when Aubrey started talking.

"Baby, we are just really worried about you and we need to know if what he said was true. So, was it? Also, did you hurt yourself after?" Aubrey asks her very concerned while she runs her hands through Beca's hair for comfort

"Y-y-es" Beca whispers so only Aubrey hears and she nods her head as well

"Baby bee we need to know who the "others" are, and we also need to know if Warren is involved" Chloe says softly and everyone can hear the anger in her voice she tried to hide. Beca just shakes her head and whimpers a little

"Twinnie I know this is really hard, but we just want you to be safe. We haven't asked you about who is hurting you, but now that we know it is more than one person we really do need to know. We want you safe and for that to happen we need you to tell us who all is hurting you and what they are doing" Stacie tells her

"Please don't make me tell you" Beca begs as she lifts her head up from Aubrey

"Baby, we haven't made you tell us before, but it is time that you do, we know you are scared but we are scared for you and if we know who has been doing this to you we can protect you." Aubrey explains while she runs her hands threw her hair

"Professor's Smith, Johnson, Terry plus warren" Beca whispers hoping that they heard her so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. When she realized what she said she starts sobbing

"Beca sweetie are you telling us that it's three professors and the guy that's supposed to be your dad?" Aubrey asks her tiny girlfriend as she gathers her in her arms

"y-yes, can we stop now?" Beca begs

"We can stop for now Baby Bee. I will go into the kitchen and heat up your dinner and when your done we need to talk to you about some other things and then we will come back to this topic. Okay?" Chloe says and asks as she kisses her sister on the head

"Okay" She agrees as she buries herself into Aubrey

Once Chloe hears Beca agree she goes into the kitchen and heats up some Mac & Cheese and puts it in a bowl for her baby sister, she also grabs a glass and pours diet Pepsi in it and heads to the living room. She places both of the items on the table in front of Beca. Aubrey tells Beca that her food is here and that she needs to eat it. She also hands Beca her pain pills and her glass so she can take them first. Once Beca had taken the pills she just stares down at her food and starts pushing it around on the plate. When she continues to push the food around on her plate the older girls prompt her to eat. Aubrey would whisper encouraging words in her girlfriend's ear so she would eat. Thirty minutes passed and Beca had managed to eat half of the Mac & Cheese, taking a sip of her drink often. Once her drink was all gone, she gets up from the couch as soon as she starts for the bathroom she hears Chloe call her name and walk towards her, so she runs to the nearest bathroom once in there she slams and locks the door right as Chloe get's there. Once inside she turns on the water even though she knows they know what she is doing in there. She then lifts the lid and toilet seat up, she then pushes on her stomach and bends over a little and everything that she just ate and drank comes up easily. She kept purging even though she saw blood. After about fifteen minutes she flushes the toilet, rinses her mouth out and walks out unsteadily she ignores Chloe standing there and walks over to the couch she starts to feel dizzy and light headed. Chloe comes in behind her but sits down first next to Aubrey but leaving room for Beca in the middle. Beca walks over to the couch and sit down. Usually when she feels this bad and vulnerable she seeks comfort from Chloe. So, she is basically sitting in her sister's lap, which doesn't bother Chloe at all. Aubrey just looks at her tiny girlfriend and feels for her. Stacie also looks over and feels bad for her twin. Chloe is the first one to start talking.

"Becs, we need to talk about what just happened, along with a couple other things" Chloe tells her as Aubrey is running her hand through Beca's hair in a soothing manner

"N-nothing happened. I had to pee" Beca says even though she knows it's a weak ass excuse

"Really, you expect us to believe that?" Stacie asks

"Baby, we know you were purging and we just want to help" Aubrey tells her while continuing running her hand through her hair

"I-I'm tired" Beca mumbles into Chloe's shoulder

"I know baby Bee and as soon as we are done talking you can go to bed" Chloe reassures her

"O-okay, let's talk" Beca mumbles again

"Baby, we know you are struggling so much right now. We are all here and trying to help you but it seems like you are getting worse. I think maybe it's time we got you a therapist" Aubrey says and tells her softly

"W-what if they want to lock me up?" Beca asks in a really tiny voice "I-I can't deal with that. My daughters need me and I need them and you guys" She says as she starts crying and flings herself from Chloe's lap to Aubrey's

"Sweetie, I don't think they will do that, unless you admit you want to kill yourself, or are way too thin and sick" Chloe tells her

"O-okay, I'll go, but will one of you come with me?" Beca asks still scared

"Of course, who would you prefer me, Stacie or Chloe?" Aubrey asks her while she rubs her back soothingly

"Y-you" She says burring her head into Aubrey's neck

"Okay baby, I will call the therapist my mom recommended tomorrow and I will schedule an appointment" Aubrey explains to her

"Becs I know your scared but this is the first step to getting better and we are so proud of you that you are willing to take it" Chloe tells her as she leans down and kisses her on top of the head "But we would like to know somethings about your self-harm and eating disorder" Chloe explains

"L-like what?" Beca asks dreading the answer

"We really need to know how often you self-harm and where…I know you do it on your arms but I think you do it other places as well" Chloe's tells her  
"My arms, legs, and stomach" Beca starts crying as she says this

"How often? You're not in trouble we know things are bad but we want to know how bad they actually are" Stacie explains

"Daily, sometimes more than once a day" She whispers as she starts crying louder

"It's okay baby you are doing really well. I promise we are almost done then you can go to sleep" Aubrey says as she gently rocks her since she is in her lap and it calms her down

"o-okay" Beca stutters

"How many times do you eat a day? And how many times do you Purge a day" Chloe asks her then remembers to add something "We need you to answer truthfully and you will not be in trouble" She explains further

"I only eat when someone makes me eat, and I only purge when I eat. So, I usually only eat one or two times a day and purge then too" Beca answers truthfully

"Thank you for answering us truthfully Baby Bee. We have more things to ask you but we will take a break and watch a show then come back to the questions Okay?" Chloe says and asks her

"O-okay" Beca says as she moves off of Aubrey's lap to sit next to her and curl into her side

The older girls thought this was a good idea since they started talking at 7 and it is now almost 9 o'clock. So, pick up the remote to turn the TV on. Once the TV is on she starts flipping through the channels until she stops the TV on the Disney Channel which all the girls still like. Since it is now 9 O'clock a new episode of Bunk'd is starting. So, Chloe leaves it on that channel. Everyone turns their attention to the TV. Once a Commercial comes on Chloe looks over at Beca and Aubrey and the site warms her heart. Beca is curled into Aubrey's side, while Aubrey is running her hand threw her hair. When they show comes back on her attention goes back to the TV. When the show ends Stacie reaches for the remote and turns off the TV. So, they can ask the last of their questions.

"So, baby we have a couple more questions and then, you can take another pain pill and go up stairs to go to sleep Okay?" Stacie says and asks her

"kay" Beca whispers

"Baby girl we need to know what Professor's Smith, Johnson, Terry, and Warren do to you. I know this will be hard for you but please let us help you" Aubrey explains and Beca starts to cry and Buries her face into Aubrey's chest

"T-th-the Professor's rape me and make me suck them. T-th-the-they e-even put it in my ass. They also beat me" Beca says while crying uncontrollably. All the older girls have tears in their eyes

"Becs sweetie do they use condoms?" Stacie asks while wiping the tears off her cheeks

"N-no, but they make me take the morning after pill since one of them got me pregnant before. Can we be done now?" She tells them and asks

"We just need to know what Warren does" Chloe explains

"H-he also rapes me and makes me suck him and puts it in my ass. He beats me the most. H-he is the one that is responsible for what happened the day before my birthday. Can I go to bed now?" Beca asked and you can see she is drained and starting to shut down. As she asks Stacie gets up and fills her glass with water and grabs a sleeping pill for her she then comes back in and hand both to Beca

"Of course, baby bee. But first take the pain pill Brey is holding and the sleeping pill Stacie gave you" Chloe tells her

"Okay" Beca says as she takes the pills and drinks the water then she stands up and makes her way to the stairs

"Good Night Becs" Chloe and Stacie say

"Baby I'll be up there shortly. So, go ahead and get in bed and don't fight the sleep. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can" Aubrey tells her

"Okay night" Beca says

Once Beca says goodnight she makes her way up stairs. She goes into the bathroom so she can brush her teeth. She looks in the cabinet for the tooth paste and she see's the razor she has hidden there since she is the only one that uses this cabinet. She really wants to use it but the pills are starting to work and she can't risk cutting with sleep taking over. So, she just brushes her teeth then heads into the room she shares with Aubrey. She was already in her pjs so she just gets into bed and grabs her stuffed Panda and she quickly falls asleep. She falls asleep thinking that tomorrow is going to be really hard for her and she will probably shut down or dissociate. But at the same time, she is really glad that she finally told about who has been hurting her. She was also thinking that she was glad that she doesn't have any classes tomorrow.

Meanwhile down stairs the three older girls are sitting on the couch and thinking about what they have just been told. From how much she cuts, how much she eats and purges, but the biggest thing all of them are thinking about is all the abuse she has been enduring. They know they are going to have to talk to Shelia and get Beca to press charges but they don't know how to bring all of this up. Chloe is the first one to start talking.

"So, I know you guys know that we have to get Beca to report this. I also need to call mom and tell her what is going on. But I think we need to figure out how to approach Beca and get her to see the right thing to do is report the abuse" Chloe tells them while sounding really worried

"I know your right, we need to tell mom I think one of us should call her tonight" Stacie agrees and tells them

"I agree, I think Chloe should call Shelia, I also think that we should ask Shelia if she would help us convince Beca to go to the police. I know Shelia is getting fed up with the way Warren treats all of you, but especially hates the way he treats Beca. So, I have no doubt she will believe us when she finds out that he and his buddies are abusing Beca." Aubrey explains what she is thinking

"Brey I think you are right. Mom keeps telling me that she hates how Warren treats us but she can't sit by and watch anymore. When I went over there on my birthday I heard her telling him that if he didn't start treating us better she would file for divorce. He told her that he would change but that same day he beat the shit out of Beca. So, I think she will be on board with us" Stacie explains

"Well why don't both of you talk to your mom together? I am going to head upstairs and go to be. Let me know how it went. Night" Aubrey tells them as she gets off the couch and starts heading for the stairs

"Night, we will tell you tomorrow don't worry" Chloe Says

"Yeah, night" Stacie says

After that Aubrey heads upstairs once she get's up there she goes into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. A half hour later she is done, and head into her room. She throws on her Pj's, turns off the light and gets under the covers. As soon as she is in the bed she pulls Beca into her. With in five minutes Aubrey falls asleep. She falls asleep thinking that tomorrow is going to be exhausting and she is glad all four of them don't have classes tomorrow.

Meanwhile downstairs Stacie and Chloe are sitting on the couch with one of their phones on speaker waiting for their mom to answer. When their mom answers they tell her everything they found out tonight. When they were done telling her they could her their mom crying. They also explained that they would love her help to get Beca to report what has been happening to her. She agrees right away. She tells them that she will be over tomorrow around 12pm and she will bring some lunch for them and all five of them will talk. Once the phone call was done they hung up. Stacie and Chloe head up to their shared room. They both get ready for bed once they are all ready they say goodnight and go to sleep. They both fall asleep thinking the same thing. Tomorrow is going to be very emotionally draining. And they are so glad they don't have class tomorrow.

 **A/N: Okay so I finally finished this chapter and uploaded it. I am so sorry it has taken so long. I know before I said I would update every week but I don't want to promise anything now because I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to take me. But I thank all of you for being patient. I am also thinking about writing a teacher/student story. I would love to know if you guys would read it. I also would love to know what pairing you would like to see. Beca would be the student but would you like Aubrey or Chloe to be the teacher or have it be a triple treble? But I'm not sure yet. Anyways I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter, what you liked, loved, hated. Again I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this uploaded.**


	7. Taking the First Step

**Saving Beca:**

 **Chapter six: Taking the First Steps**

Aubrey woke up before her alarm and that surprised her, so she reached for her phone and turned it off so it wouldn't wake Beca up. Which was kind of hard since Beca was curled into her, and her hands were gripping her shirt tightly. So, she couldn't turn over, she just had to reach her arm out and feel for it. Once the alarm was off she ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair. Usually she gets up right away to take a shower but since she doesn't have class today she decides she can stay in bed and watch Beca sleep for a while. Which is one of her favorite things to do, because if Beca isn't having a nightmare she looks relaxed and peaceful and she isn't like that when she is awake.

Aubrey has been watching Beca sleep for about an hour, she can hear the girls getting ready for the day and heading down stairs. So, she gets up but lets Beca sleep longer. She doesn't feel like wearing jeans so she just throws on some running shorts and a bra, since all she has to do is run the twins to school. After she is done with that she heads into the hall way with her phone and calls the therapist her mom recommended. She schedules an appointment for today at four. When she hangs up the phone, she heads down stairs. When she gets there, she is met with all 12 pairs of eyes on her. While she is trying to figure out why they are all staring at her she feels her daughter's arms wrap around her legs and she hears them start talking.

"Mama, Aunt Chwoe made Pannys" Harley tells her excitedly

"Did she put Chocolate chips in them for you guys?" Aubrey asks them even though she knows the answer since she can see chocolate all over their faces

"Yes, they very yummy" Jordan tells her

"That's good, how about we head back to the table so I can eat some of the pancakes, then I will take you guys to Kindergarten. How does that sound?" She asks them as she starts walking to the table with them in front of her

"Otay Mama, we see mommy before we weave?" Harley asks her

"I'm not sure sweetie, we will see but if not, she will come with me to pick you guys up" Aubrey tells them, she doesn't see Beca coming down the stairs, she only notices when she starts talking

"I wouldn't let my mini me's leave without kissing them and saying goodbye" Beca says coming into the kitchen

"Mommy" Harley and Jordan squeal at the same time, as they hope off their chairs again and rush towards her and hug her legs just like they did the Aubrey

"Hey Munchkins, did aunt Chloe make her famous pancakes?" Beca asks them as she stifles a laugh as she sees all the chocolate on their faces

"Yes, she did. Mommy how you know?" Jordan asks her

"You guys have Chocolate all over your faces" Beca says as she grabs their hands and walks over to the table "Are you guys done eating so I can wipe your faces?" she asks them

"Yes mommy" They both say at the same time. So Beca wipes each of their faces off

"Okay girls why don't you go grab your backpacks, it's time to head off to school" Aubrey tells them as she grabs her plate and walks over to the sink, so she can rinse it and put it in the dishwasher

"Otay" They say as they run off to get them and come back with them on their backs

"Okay girls come give mommy kisses so you can leave before you are late" Beca tells them and she bends down. She gives both of them a hug and kiss "Okay have a good day as school, I will be there to pick you up with momma" She tells them as she watches them head to the front door

"I will be back in forty-five minutes" Aubrey tells everyone as she also heads to the front door

Once the three of them leave, Chloe starts making a plate of pancakes and fruit for Beca. Beca watches her do this, so in order not to eat she tells her that she is going to go take a shower. Chloe looks at her and tells her that, that would be fine but after her shower she is going to have to eat. Beca doesn't like that but agrees. Once she is half way up the stairs and Chloe knows she can't hear her she turns to all the other girls at the table and starts talking.

"So, I know some of you don't have classes today and are going to want to hang out here most of the day, But I have to ask you guys to leave the house by 12pm and not come back till three." Chloe tells them Fat Amy is the first one to speak

"Of course, but can we know why?" Fat Amy asks her

"We just have something important to do, that we would like to do with just family" Stacie explains

"Okay we can do that" CR tells them

Once that conversation is done they all finish their breakfast, while they all have mini conversations with one another. While talking with Stacie, Chloe's phone goes off notifying her that she got a text. She looks at it and see that it is from Aubrey telling her that she made an appointment with the therapist and it is for four o'clock today. Chloe shows Stacie the text then sends a reply. Once the reply was sent she looks up and sees that only her and Stacie are still at the table. Since she is done eating she tells Stacie that she is going to go up stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Mean while up stairs Beca heads into her bathroom she shares with Aubrey and strips out of her cloths. She then ups up the medicine cabinet and takes out the razor she hid from Aubrey. She then starts the shower and steps in. Once inside she takes the razor into her left hand and puts it on her chest but far enough down that her shirt will hide the cuts. Then she starts swiping it across her skin. She does this for two whole minutes. She has no clue how many cuts she had made but she does know that they are a a lot deeper than she usually cuts. She then puts the razor down and starts washing her cuts, her hair, and her body and she also shaves. Once she is done doing all of that she just stands under the water, she loses track of time so she has no clue how long she has been in the shower. All she knows is that the blood just keeps on coming as fast as she is washing it away.

While Beca and Chloe are still in the shower Aubrey walks in to the house. She see's Stacie, Fat Amy, and CR in the living room watching tv. So, she heads in there and asks them where Chloe and Beca are. They tell her that Chloe headed up stairs ten minutes ago to take a shower, and Beca said she was going to take a shower once Aubrey left, and hasn't come down since. Aubrey thanks them and heads up stairs to her room so she can take her shower. Once she is inside her room she can hear the shower running in the bathroom, which she finds worry sum since she got told Beca headed up stairs to take a shower forty -five minutes ago. So, Aubrey knows on the bathroom door and starts talking.

"Baby, are you okay in there" She asks Beca and she knows she sounds worried.

"N-no, so much blood" Beca whimpers out but Bree is already in there and has the curtain open by the time she finishes speaking

"Oh, Becs lets rinse them off one more time then but pressure on them with a towel then I will take a look to see if they need stitches or not" Aubrey tells her as she grabs the shower head and rinse the cuts and her tiny girlfriend off one more time then hold her towel out for her

"I'm Sorry" Beca whispers as Aubrey wraps the towel around her

"I know baby, I'm not mad at you just concerned" She tells her as they move to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom Aubrey takes the other towel she has and puts pressure on the cuts

"I-I just felt numb" Beca whispers after 15 minutes of putting pressure on the cuts

"Well they have stopped bleeding and they don't look like they need stitches at all. I also had a feeling that you may have cut yourself last night, but I can see that you didn't but you did today. Also, last night was really rough on all of us, so I can understand you feeling numb. Next time you feel this way I need you to talk to me, Chloe or Stacie if I'm not here" Aubrey tells her as she cleans the cuts and bandages them. Then hands Beca Comfy cloths to put on

"I-I will. I'm tired" Beca tells her after she put the cloths on

"I know sweetie. It's 9:45 your mom is going to be coming over at 12 and she is bringing lunch, so how about you lay down and go to sleep" Aubrey tells her as she lifts the covers up for her so she can get in. When she gets in Aubrey kisses her on the forehead "I'll be back baby girl, I just have to go talk to your sisters for a minute, then I'm going to take a quick shower and after that I will join you in bed okay?" Aubrey tells her and asks. Once she sees Beca nod she walk to the door and leaves

Once Aubrey leaves the room and shuts the door she leans on it and cries quietly so Beca won't hear her. She doesn't cry often but after hearing everything last night and seeing Beca more broken then she always is it got to her. She cries for about 5 minutes and then heads down stairs to talk to Stacie and Chloe. When she gets to the last couple of steps she can hear Chloe telling Stacie that when she went up stairs to take her shower Beca was still in the shower so she knocked and heard the shower turn off and Beca telling her that she will be out and down stairs in ten minutes. She then heard Stacie say that she never came down stairs. That is when she decided to make her presence known.

"Guys Beca was still in the shower when I went upstairs. I came down here to yell at both of you for not checking on her, but I heard that Chloe did check on her and that Beca tricked her, but I want to know why you didn't go up and check on her Stacie. After everything she revealed to us that she has kept a secret for at least 5 years maybe even more" Aubrey asks

"I know it's no excuse but I got so caught up in the conversation I was having with Amy and CR. I feel really bad that I forgotten Beca was up there alone. Please tell me she is fine" Stacie explains and asks

"She is fine now, but when I went up stairs she was still in the shower and I asked her if she was okay she told me she wasn't and that there was so much blood. So, I went inside and rinsed her off then put pressure on the cuts then cleaned and bandaged them since they didn't need stitches. She explained why she did it and now she is in bed. I just wanted to know why you guys didn't check on her and to let you know she is fine. Now I am headed upstairs to take a quick shower then cuddle up with her until Shelia gets here. Will one of you come get us when she arrives?" Aubrey explains and asks

"I will, go take care of our girl." Chloe tells her

Once Chloe is done Aubrey walks up the stairs and into her room. Once in there she checks on Beca and see's that she is in pain even though she is asleep. So, she goes and gets a glass of water and her pills. Once she has them she goes back to the bed and wakes her midget up. She tells her that she can go back to bed but she just needs to take the pain pills first. Beca sticks her hand out for the pill and pops it in her mouth and drinks the water Aubrey hands her. Once all of that is done she lays back down and shuts her eyes and is back asleep in less than ten minutes. Aubrey kisses her forehead then grabs some comfy cloths and heads into the bathroom so she can take her shower. When she gets into the bathroom she turns on the shower and strips then gets in. A lot of the times she likes taking long showers but today she just wants to take a quick one so she can get back to Beca. So, she quickly washes her hair and body since she shaved yesterday. Once done she gets out and dries off then puts her clothes on. She then heads into her bedroom and gets into bed with Beca, who feels her get in because Beca turns around to face Aubrey and proceeds to scout as close to her as she can and rests her head on her chest. Aubrey puts her arms around her small girlfriend. She falls asleep ten minutes later.

While the mothers are sleeping Chloe and Stacie are down stairs talking to each other about how they think this conversation is going to go with their mom and Beca. Chloe's explains that she is a little concerned about how Beca is going to react to having this conversation and the fact that they are going to make her eat and she has noticed that Beca never eats in front of their mom. Stacie tells her that she has the same concerns. After they are done talking about that they decide to turn on the TV. They put on Netflix and started to re watch the first season of Grey's. After watching one episode, the Bells who were still in the house all headed down stairs and said goodbye to the two sisters and told them they would be back around four or five and they would bring back Chinese for dinner. Once all the other Bella's have left they started another episode and when that episode ended the doorbell rang. So, Stacie answers the door while Chloe goes up stairs to get the sleeping beauties.

"Hey mom, come on it" Stacie tells her once she hugs her and takes the food from her

"Hey Kiddo, where is everyone?" she asks her

"Bree and Becs are upstairs sleeping so Chloe went to go get them when the doorbell rang. A lot of the Bella's have class today but the ones that don't left about an hour ago to give us the afternoon alone to talk. Also, what did you bring for lunch? Whatever it is smells amazing." Stacie explains and asks

"I brought over my home-made chicken Alfred pasta, I know how much you guys love it" Shelia tells her

"I can't wait to dig in. How about we head to the kitchen and set up the table so when the others come down we can eat and start the conversation?" Stacie's says and asks

Shelia agrees so they both head to the kitchen and start putting plates, cups and silver wear on the table along with the dish of pasta. Once all that is done Stacie goes back into the kitchen and grabs the bottle of Sprite zero and so she can set them at the table.

While they are doing this Chloe made it to her sister and best friends bedroom. She knocks on the door before she opens it. Once she opens the door she can see Aubrey sitting up and stretching. Chloe tell her that Shelia is here and that she should wake up Beca so they can go down stairs and eat and have the conversation before they have to pick up the twins and then head to Beca's appointment. Aubrey agrees and starts to wake her up. Once Beca is up all three of them head down stairs. Once down stairs they head into the kitchen and hug Shelia.

"Hey Girls, I brought over my home-made chicken alfrado since I know how much you guys love it" Shelia tells them

"Thanks mom, it smells deliceuos" Chloe tells her as she sits down next her

"It really does Shelia thank you" Aubrey agrees as she and Beca sit down

"Thanks mom, but I ate a huge breakfast so I'm not really hungry" Beca tells her quietly hoping Chloe and Stacie forgot that she didn't eat but they didn't

"Baby B you didn't eat any breakfast at all this morning so you need to eat some of this, plus you love this stuff" Chloe tells her as she grabs her plate and puts some food on it

After Chloe give Beca her plate with the food on it. The rest of them put food on their plates and they all start eating, while Beca is just pushing the food around her plate and cutting it up into really small pieces. The four other people at the table notice this, so Aubrey taps her on the shoulder and tells her that she needs to take at least 10 normal bites. Beca nods her head and starts to eat after everybite she drinks some of her sprite zero, she takes forever to eat and drink. Pretty soon all of them are done eating except for Beca who has only taken five bites but tries to pass it off at ten. What she didn't know is that Aubrey was paying close attention to her and counting every bit. So she tells her she needs to eat five more bits, Five minutes later and a lot of sprite zero later Beca is done and starts to stand up so she can head to the bathroom, but Aubrey stands up with her and stops her from heading to the bathroom instead they head to the living room. Once the others are done clearing the table and doing the dishes they head into the living room to join the other two. Once all of them are sitting down they start the conversation they need to have.

"So, Baby your mom is here because after are talk last night your sisters called her and asked her to come over so we can all talk to you, also I want to let you know that I called the therapist and you have an appointment with her today at four." Aubrey explains as Beca cuddles into her side

"O-okay" Beca stutters

"Sweetie your sisters told me who has been abusing you, I want to let you guys know that I have filed for divorce from your father this morning, I also moved out last night and am staying with my sister" Shelia explains to all of them

"No, no, no this can't be happening. You need to go back to him and tell him that you are sorry and weren't thinking clearly" Beca tells her as she starts crying and starts having trouble breathing and then gets up really fast and runs to the bathroom

Once she is in the bathroom she locks the door and starts purging everything that was in her stomach. She stays in the bathroom and does this for about ten minutes until all that is coming up is bile. Meanwhile the others are sitting in the living room listening to her purge. But they all agree when she comes back they will all act like nothing happened until they are done with the conversation about the abuse. As soon as Beca comes back they pick the conversation right back up where they left off.

"Baby girl, I told him that he needed to start treating you guys better or else I would divorce him but the same day I told him this he beat the shit out of you. That was the last straw. I am just really sorry that I didn't notice he was doing this to you before" Shelia tells her

"Not your fault I hid it from everyone" Beca explains

"Baby, we think you should go to the police and report all of the professors for sexual and physical assault on you. We know this has been happening for at least 5 years since the twins just turned four. So, you were a minor every time they abused you. Since Warren beat you the day before your birthday" Aubrey tells her

"I-I can't they told me if I ever told anyone they would kill me, and then take it out on the ones I love. I can't risk you guys getting hurt" Beca tells them as she is sobbing so it was hard to understand her but they did

"Beca, listen to me we will get a restraining order against all of them for you, Aubrey the girl and your sisters plus me. We will all be safe" Shelia tells her

"I-I don't know" Beca stutters

"Please sweetie we just want you to be safe and to start healing" Chloe asks her and explains

"O-okay, I will. But I don't want to go to the police" Beca agrees with one condition

"But yo-"Stacie starts to say but Chloe cuts her off

"Okay that is fair. But you have to tell the therapist you are going to see today everything have done to you so she can report it, or else we are all going down to the police station right now and reporting them" Chloe tells her what she needs to do in order for them not to go to the police

"I-I will, Bree will you help me with this?" Beca agrees and asks her girlfriend in a whisper while her cries are slowing down

"Of course, I will baby" Aubrey agrees

"Okay since we all agreed that this is going to be reported we want to talk to you about how we are going to help you with the cutting and your eating disorder" Shelia tells her

"I-I don't have an eating disorder mom" Beca tells her with as much confidence she can

"Bull shit. I can see how thin you are you also wouldn't eat until Aubrey told you, you only had to eat ten bite but even then it took you forever and you would drink a lot in between each bite. Not to mention after you finished you started to head to the bathroom until Aubrey stopped you, not to mention when I told you I filed for divorce you told me to go back and apologize then you went to the bathroom and purged. Don't you dare try to deny it we all heard you" Her mom tells her frustratedly

"How are you going to help?" Beca asks them to drained to argue with them over this

"Well, first after this conversation we are going to go into our room and you are going to give me all of your hidden tools in there, the bathroom and your bag. Then we are going to go pick up the girls with either Chloe, Stacie, or Shelia and then we are going to head to your therapy appointment. While we are there I am going to ask her about ways to help you not purge after you eat. Okay" Aubrey explains and asks her

"T-that sounds okay. Are we done talking" Beca asks them

"Yes" They all say at once

"If it is okay with you guys do you think we can all go to pick up the girls? That is if Mom and Stacie want to come as well" Chloe asks them before Aubrey or Beca could say anything the other two speak up

"I would love to come with you guys" Stacie says

"So, would I, of course it's up to the moms" Shelia says

"Of course, you can all come. We have to leave in about thirty minutes so Beca and I are going to go upstairs and get rid of all her tools" Aubrey tells them as she gets up and offers her hand to Beca

Okay" The other three say

So, Aubrey and Beca head upstairs into their room. Once in the room Beca decides that she wants to start in the bathroom so they make their way inside of the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Beca opens up the medicine cabinet and reaches under one of the shelves and hands Bree the razor that she had taped on there, she does the same thing with the other two shelves. She then moves to the loose tile right by the bath tub that Aubrey didn't know about. She lifts that up and picks up the razor that is wrapped in toilet paper. Once all four of them are in Aubrey's hands she tells her that she has all of them from the bathroom. So, they head back into their room. Once in their Beca goes around the room grabbing all of the hidden razors that are in there. Aubrey is surprised to see where all of them where hidden. Some were taped under lamps, shelves. Then some were hidden under clothes, in boxes rings, and necklaces come in. Two where even hidden in Beca's pillow case in a plastic see through make up bag. Once Beca hands her all twelve of them, she then heads over to her bag and laptop bag and pulls out four more. She then tells Aubrey that those are all of them. Aubrey is stunned to see that she is holding twenty razors that Beca had hidden. That took twenty minutes. They both quickly change into clothes that consist of jeans and then tops. Once they are both dressed they head downstairs and all five of them grab their purses and head out so they can go pick up the little ones.

They take two cars so Beca, and Aubrey can leave from the school to go to the therapy appointment. Chloe rides with Beca and Aubrey over to the school while Stacie rides with Shelia. It takes them about ten minutes to get to the school. Once they all arrived they got out of the car and go wait by the front of the school for the girls. They stand there waiting for five minutes when they see and hear the girls come out and run to them. They ask them why everyone is there. So Beca explains that her and mama have to go somewhere and they can't bring them along so they get to hang out with their favorite Aunts and grandma. They both agree and hug their mom's goodbye and skip off while holding hands with Chloe and Stacie.

Beca and Aubrey then make their way towards the building where the therapist is. When they arrive they have about ten minutes to spare. So, they head into the building and tell the receptionist that they are there to see Amanda Shaw. The receptionist hand Beca paper work to fill out and tells her the therapist will be out shortly. They both sit down and Aubrey helps Beca fill out the paper work. The just finish the paper work when the therapist calls Beca's name. So, they both get up and follow her into her office. Once inside the office the therapist explains confidentiality and everything that is going to happen during their therapist sessions. She also explains that she is okay with Aubrey coming to the seasons with her but she may ask Aubrey to step out for fifteen minutes so she can talk to Beca alone. They are both fine with that. So once the rules are explained. She asks what has brought Beca into her today. Beca starts to explain but then starts to have a panic attack so after Aubrey calms her down she explains about the abuse and that Beca has an eating disorder and cuts herself. The therapist asks about how long the abuse has been going on and Beca explains how long and what exactly they do and how much they do it. She also tells her the names and Amanda tells her that she has to report it. Aubrey and Beca tell her that they talked about it before they came today and that Beca thought it would be easier this way then going to the police. Amanda tells them she understands that but she is going to have to talk to the police when she reports it, Beca tells her that she is okay with that. Aubrey tells Amanda that Beca handed over all her hidden razors and she said that she was proud of Beca and that it was a very good first step. Aubrey then asks her how she and all the other Bella's can help Beca not purge after she eats and to get her to eat more than one or two meals a day. She also explains that she knows she can't make Beca eat more at each meal right away but would like her to at least eat three times. Amanda explains that after meals they should sit down and talk or play a game that will last about thirty minutes and after the thirty minutes they should ask Beca if she still feels like she needs to purge and Beca has to answer honestly and if she says yes, they keep her distracted longer. She also tell them that for the third time she eats to just give her a little bowl of fruit or veggies. Amanda also tells them that if Beca ends up purging or cutting that she wants Beca to go to Aubrey or her sisters and tell them what she did and explain why she did it and talk about it. Both of the girl agrees and then the time is up. They set up another appointment for next week at the same time.

Once the appointment is set, they head out to the car and drive back to the Bella house. When they arrive at the house they walk in and the twins greet them with hugs. They head to the couch and let the girls talk about their day at school.

"Mommy, Mamma. Today at school we did art and I drawed you this" Harley tells them as she hands them a picture which hand stick figures or Harley, Jordan, Beca, Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, Fat Amy, CR, and Emily

"This is amazing Harles did you show your aunts and the bellas?" Aubrey asks her as Beca picks her up and hugs her then sits her on her lap.

"I drawed this mommy, mamma" Jordan says as she hands Aubrey a picture of her, Halrey, Beca, Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, CR, Fat, Amy, Emily, and what looked like a dog maybe

"This is amazing, But Jordy but what is this?" Beca asks as she points to the dog while Aubrey pick Jordan up and sets her on her lap

"It a dog duh, we want one Pwease" Jordan tells her and begs along with Harley

"We can't get one right now babies maybe if you are really good Santa will bring you one for Christmas" Aubrey explains since she knows Beca would love to have a dog as well and it would be nice to have a pet

"Otay, we hungrey" They both say at the same time

Just as they say that the door opens and CR arrives with the food. They all head to the dining room while Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey grab the plates, silver wear, glasses and soda. Once they put all of the stuff on the table. They sit down and Aubrey and Beca cut up the chow main and lemon chicken up for the twins and hands them their plates so they can start eating. The rest of the girls then dish up their plates and start eating. Aubrey only puts a small scoop of rice, Chow main, and chicken on Beca's plate. She tells her that she has to take at least three normal bites of each thing. Beca nods her head and starts eating, she still drinks a lot after each bite. All of the girls are talking along with the twins about their day.

Once everyone is done eating it is time to get the twins ready for bed. Aubrey and Chloe usually do it but tonight Aubrey and Beca are going to do it. Beca agrees so they both pick up one of the twins and head upstairs. They get into the bathroom and give them a bath. They let them play for twenty minutes then they wash their hair and body. Once done they put their towels on them. They head into the twin's room and get them into their Pjs. Jordan puts her pink nightgown on and Harley puts on her flannel shirts and tank top on. They get into their beds and Aubrey and Beca read a story each and sing them each a song. They fall asleep after that, so the moms kiss them on the forehead and tuck them in then head downstairs, where all the other girls are.

Aubrey asks Beca if she is okay she nods her head but tells her that she still feels the urge. So, they head to the living room and sit on the couch and start a movie that all of them want to watch. They end up watching two more movies. When the last movie finishes they, all say goodnight and head to bed. When Aubrey and Beca get into bed Beca thanks Aubrey for being there for her and tells her how much she loves her. Aubrey tells her she isn't going away and that she loves her as well. They kiss and then snuggle into each other and fall asleep.

 **A/N: There you have it chapter six. I know it is a lot longer than all of the other chapters, but I didn't want to split it into two different ones like I have before. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys have to say and any ideas or thoughts are welcome as well. I am sorry it took me so long to get this done. I am going to start working on the remake of Broken Beyond repair. I hope to have the first chapter up in a week or two but I'm not sure.**


End file.
